Bloods in Middle East: A Map Game
Bloods in Middle East is a map game initially focused on Syrian Civil War (credits to Sidewinder by the idea). You can only be nations that are involved in this conflict. If a player's nation interacts with an NPC nation, the NPC nation is free to play. Hope you like it! Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned. * Don't say dirty language. No swearing. No cursing, no foul language. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Please, please, please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. You will be banned if you have 5 implausiblity posts. * IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Co-Head Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator/Head Mod. * Only the creator, Head Mod, Co-Head Mod, and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year. * A new turn starts every 24 hours, or the latest, 3 days. * Every 20 years will be archived in another separate page. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back every a couple days! and please, KEEP THE GAME ACTIVE! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Please don't make any "drama" here. You will be possibly kicked and/or banned if you start a conflict. * Have Fun! (This also copied and pasted from various cool map games.) Nations Put your name here. Please follow the rule of which nation you can choose (written in the introduction). * Syrian Arab Republic: ** Pro-government armed groups: * Hezbollah: * Islamic Republic of Iran: * Russian Federation: * Republic of Iraq: * Syrian Arab Republic (Syrian opposition): ** Free Syrian Army: * Republic of Turkey: ** Turkish-backed Free Syrian Army: * Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: * State of Qatar: * Syrian Liberation Front (Ahrar al-Sham): ** Islamic Front/Syrian Islamic Front: * Jaysh al-Islam: * Hay'at Tahrir al-Sham: ** Guards of Religion Organization: Multinational alliances * North Atlantic Treaty Organization * European Union * Entente Cordiale * French-German Brigade * Anglo-Portuguese Treaty of 1373 * Collective Security Treaty Organization * Shanghai Cooperation Organization * Alliance of South Korea-United States * US-Philippines Mutual Defense Treaty * United States-Israel Alliance * Economic Community of Central African States * Union of South American Nations * Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty * Five Power Defence Arangements * Southern Common Market * Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation * Free Trade Area of the Americas * Association of Southeast Asian Nations Category:Map Games